The New Greenie
by Redhead233
Summary: Thomas and Teresa have already entered the maze through the box but what if Teresa wasn't the last one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and it might not be that good. There will be at least one OC might be more I don't know yet and then there will be the main characters of the Maze Runner as well sinplease read I will post the first chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey so here is the first chapter of The New Greenie hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:The Beginning

? POV

I woke up in a cage like thing and i was traveling upwards really fast. The cage finally stopped in what felt like hours but was only mere minutes. When the top suddenly flew open the light felt like it blinded me but when I finally got use to it I saw maybe 40 people staring down at me. Then I saw someone jump down and he helped me up and he asked, "What is your name?" I replied "I don't know. Why don't i know what my name is?" and i started to freak out and he told me "Calm down. You will get your name sometime in thee next 24 hours. Don't worry we all don't know our name when we first get here." I asked the boy, "What's your name?" he answered,"My name is Newt." I said, "Well it's nice to meet you Newt!" He showed me around camp and introduced me to everyone except some guys named Thomas, and Minho.

When two guys came into camp from this entrance I guessed they were Minho and Thomas and it turns out they were. Then Newt started walking towards them and he told me "Come on! Don't you want to meet them?" I replied rather quickly,"Sure why not right?" Newt just nodded in reply.

I walked over to the two guys with Newt and they just looked at me. I wasn't sure why they were staring so I decided to say something first. I said, "Hi! I just got here like a few hours ago. Newt was showing me around and I saw you guys and Newt wanted to introduce me so hi." the boys I just met were still staring but the one with brown hair spoke first. He said, "Hi! I'm Thomas and this is Minho. we just came from the maze but um do you want me to show you around some more?" I replied "Sure! Minho do you want to come with Thomas and I you guys can show me around some more?" Minho just nodded his head.

Thomas' POV

The new girl well she doesn't know her name yet but she is really pretty. She has blue eyes, her hair is strawberry blonde well more red. I'm pretty sure Minho is having the same thought I am. I whispered to Minho, "She is really pretty isn't she?" Minho just nodded and replied, "Yeah she is like the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Even though I have only seen two girls in my life." Minho was the first one to talk to her he said, "Hey so i just wanted to say that you are really pretty." she blushed and said, "Thank you! No one has really said that to me well I actually don't know but whatever." she started rambling and it was really cute.

Were showing her around and we showed her where we eat and then Teresa was there and I totally forgot about Teresa. Teresa asked me, "Who is she?" I replied, "How should I know if I don't even know her name." Teresa just looked down at the ground and said,"Oh yeah right." she was talking to Minho and didn't notice I was taking to Teresa and finally said, "Hey Thomas! Who are you talking to?" thats when she noticed Teresa. She got up and walked over here and said, "Hi! It's nice to see another girl around all I have seen is boys and even though I like all the boys it's still nice to see another girl." Teresa replied, "Yeah I know how you feel."

Minho's POV

I knew it was almost dinner time and I was talking to the new girl and then all of a sudden she said, "My name. I remember my name!" I asked her, "What is your name?" she answered, "It's Sutton."

When I heard her name she was so excited and I was so happy for her and then she kissed me. Well she kissed my cheek but she did still kiss me so that counts right? When we went to find Thomas and tell him she took my hand and we ran to find him I wasn't running my hardest but she was a pretty fast runner. When we found hime she started yelling, "Thomas! Thomas!" he turned around and she caught her breath and said,"I remember my name it's Sutton!" he said,"That's great Sutton!" she then hugged Thomas and ran off to tell Newt.

I was talking to Thomas and said,"Hey buddy! That was a nice hug that you got there but guess what Sutton did instead she didn't hug me she kissed me!" Thomas looked at me with disbelief and I told him it was true and it was!

Newt's POV

The new girl ran up to me and told me,"Newt I know what my name is its Sutton!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek and told me, "Thank you for helping me today and even though I just met you today I feel that you are my best friend even though that's kind of weird I don't know."

When she kissed my cheek I felt my cheeks get warm and after she told me that she felt like I was her best friend i felt like she was my best friend too. I told her, "Sutton I feel like you're my best friend too! We should probably get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day," i told her excitedly,"Good night Sutton!" I told her before I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I could tell she started blushing after I did that.

**So how was the first chapter? I couldn't really find a name and Sutton is an unusual name so I used it. Hope you liked it please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Minho, Newt, or Thomas?

**Enjoy Chapter!**

Sutton's POV

I woke up the next morning totally refreshed. I was the only one awake besides Newt. I walked up to Newt and he said,"Good morning Sutton!" I replied,"Good morning Newt! How did you sleep?" he said,"Pretty good!" I kept thinking about the kiss, and I was going to talk to Newt about but I wasn't sure. then all of a sudden Newt said,"Hey um Sutton I can't stop thinking about that kiss," he scratched the back of his neck,"I just wanted you to know that I like you a lot." I replied,"Newt, I really like you a lot too, and I can't stop thinking about that kiss either." then I laughed nervously.

After I said that Newt kissed me, and it's like a felt a spark, I'm pretty sure Newt felt it too. Then Newt said,"I feel like there is this spark between us, and I can't get you out of my head. So do want to hangout today like after breakfast?" I smiled and replied,"Yeah! I would love too!"

I could tell Newt was excited to hangout later, and I know I was too. Then I saw Minho and Thomas walking towards me. I was confused about my feelings for these boys. They were all really cute, and sweet. I knew that they would always protect me. I knew I had to tell Minho and Thomas that Newt and I were going to be hanging out later, but I didn't want to ruin the morning. I asked Newt not to say anything to them.

I was talking to Minho and it was his day off so he didn't have to go in the Maze neither did Thomas. But Thomas was hanging out with Teresa today, and I could tell she was jealous of all the attention I was getting even though she wouldn't admit it. I wondered if she was jealous and if she was for how long. She probably just wanted to spend some time with Thomas because I was pretty much occupying his time.

Thomas' POV

I could tell Teresa was getting jealous of Sutton. I mean Teresa is pretty and all but I just like her as a friend. I think I like Sutton as more than a friend maybe. I don't really know but I really like Sutton what's not to like.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Teresa say anything. Then she repeated,"What are you thinking about?" I just shrugged my shoulders and saw Teresa's face turn into a frown and could tell that she was getting jealous of Sutton. Then Newt walked up and Teresa left. Newt was telling me something but I zoned out because I could tell that Sutton was talking to Minho about something then Newt said,"And then we kissed."

I could tell Newt was happy but then I pointed over to Minho and said,"Look at her and Minho. Newt she likes you but I am pretty sure she likes all of us, but look at the way her and Minho are looking at each other. She might have feelings for you but the feelings she has for Minho are stronger." I said sadly.

Then Newt started marching over there and I knew this was bad. So I was right behind him and told him not to do anything stupid but I knew he was still going to do something stupid. He went up and punched Minho, and Sutton just kind of stared at him like Newt was a different person. She yelled,"Newt stop!" Newt stopped right away and looked at her ashamed and I could tell Sutton knew he was ashamed of his actions.

Sutton helped Minho up and went with him to get an ice pack for his head. She was comforting Minho the whole way and I could tell Newt was jealous and so was I.

Minho POV

Sutton was helping me with the ice pack after she put on my face and lifted it off she kissed my cheek and said nervously,"I'm sorry about Newt I mean I kind of like him but not as much as I like you." I felt my cheeks getting warm and I replied shyly,"I like you too I have never felt this way before and I do now and I like it."

I like Sutton way to much to let her go and I want to try this thing we have between us and I am pretty sure she does too. As I was holding the ice pack against my cheek I put it down and looked at Sutton and then I leaned in slowly just incase she wanted to stop and I kissed her lightly. After I pulled back she kissed me and I kissed back and it was like fireworks went off and I knew that Sutton was all I ever cared about.

Newt wasn't going to be too happy when he finds out that we kissed he might just punch me again but it will be worth it. Its been a few minutes since we kissed but I looked into Sutton's eyes and could tell she really cared about me and that was when I realized we were meant for each other. She pulled me out of deep thought after she said,"Minho, that was um amazing and I will see you later I just have to go talk to Thomas." I replied,"Yeah okay but wait." Then I kissed her softly on lips then on the cheek.

I knew I was already falling for her but I didn't know for sure but time will tell.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I was busy with school work this week, but I had today off so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and so advice for the next chapter!**


End file.
